Magic and Fireflies
by Aiko Hotaru
Summary: Hotaru learns of a mysterious past she never knew her mother had, now she must take her mother's place and learn new things and face challenges she never even dreamed of...including learning who she truely is, Hotaru Tomoe, not Sailor Saturn....
1. Prologue: Year 1

By Aiko Hotaru

I don't own the Sailor Moon character, Hotaru Tomoe or Sailor Saturn, However her long name is mine. Also I don't own Harry Potter, he's J.K. Rowling's. 

Soft ruby eyes looked sadly down at the light white parchment in her hands. Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time knew what this tiny letter meant. She sighed, as she turned her gaze to Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. Blonde Haruka nodded gravely, a slim smile cast over her lips. Michiru laughed happily and hugged her lover. "What's going on Setsuna-mama?" A quiet voice asked. "Hotaru. We have something you need to see and here, Hime-chan." Haruka grinned. Hotaru's violet eyes widened as soon as she was given the letter. She looked pale, then happy, and then ecstatic. "Magic?" She whispered. 

**A few days later***

Hotaru found herself gazing around a lovely shopping area. She couldn't believe what Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru had told her. She, not Sailor Saturn, not the Princess of Saturn, but Hotaru Tomoe was a witch. A very normal, 2 years from teen hood witch. Hotaru was so excited to learn she had a real family. Her witch powers were and had been long descended from her mother's side. It wasn't that her mother was a poor witch, when she died, it was that her power and emotions were weakened by a best friends life being taken away, that caused her death in the fire. Hotaru was so happy to learn of all she could about her bloodline and being a witch. Occasionally she came across the popular name of Harry Potter, but at the moment she and Setsuna were purchasing some items for her first year at the English school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. They had already gotten her robes, hat, gloves, winter cloak, and books. She and her mother figure were now finishing the other equipment list with her first ever wand. When the two walked into the wand shop, Ollivanders, they found a boy with an old man. The boy held his wand cautiously, and glanced at Hotaru. 

Harry held the wand with the phoenix feather carefully as he looked at a pair that entered the room. "Mr. Ollivander?" Came the taller green haired woman's voice to the old man near him. "Setsuna?" The man laughed loudly as he came up and shook hands with the tall woman. "Hello again, Mr. O." She grinned, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Harry gapped as he looked at the young girl about his age. She was thin and small. Smaller than even he was, which he thought to be impossible. Her dark violet eyes gazed at him curiously, yet shyly. Dark black hair was kept up in a small tiny ponytail. In her hands was a tiny cage and in it, a small pitch black owl. The owl looked up at him with strange stormy gray eyes. He looked at the girl some more. She wore a black set of pants and a light purple shirt with pretty ruffles. Her pale skin contrasted with the leather gloves on her hands. "Hi…" Her gentile voice shocked him. 

Hotaru looked at the boy in front of her. He had dark long hair that came slightly over his dark brown eyes. His broken glasses gave off a sort of geekish, yet speedy boy look. His soft features were tilted as he two watched her. She was too caught up in his eyes to notice almost anything else about her. Softly her voice echoed in her own ears as she greeted him. "Hi…" A simple word and she would be off. "Hello…" the slim boy blushed a little and glanced away. "SO…the little miss is getting her first wand, huh?" Mr. Ollivander smiled. He took one look at Setsuna who nodded and went straight to the back. When the mysterious old man returned he held a red wood box. "This was your mothers, little lady." He handed her the wand as she took off her dark black gloves. There was a soft warm, caressing feeling that swept over Hotaru. She smiled and glanced approvingly at the man. He grinned, "Knew it. That's got a star stone on it that only you girls ever have been able to use." He shook his head and turned back to his work. "Come on, Hime-chan." Setsuna shoed the girl away from the wand area. 

Harry sighed as he watched the lovely girl leave. A soft tapping on the window made him aware of Hagrid. Sighing as he struggled to defeat his beating heart, he waved to his shopping companion who lifted up a white owl in a cage. He grinned happily and ran out to join the tall giant. 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1: year 1

By Aiko Hotaru

Chapter 1: Kiki?

I don't own SM or HP. except Hotaru's really long name belongs to the one and only me!

Hotaru smiled softly as she gave Setsuna a last wave before turning to the area. "See you next summer Setsuna-mama" She told the woman and rushed toward the wall. In a flutter she raced out and appeared in a strange station. She grinned, noticing a train's man loading up the packages of student's items to the train. She walked to him. He looked at her once and visibly flinched. "Kiki?" He whispered shocked. She blinked and looked at him again curiously and nervous at the same time. He broke out in a smile and told her what to do. In a few minutes she was aboard the train and ready to go in her new school uniform for first years. As the train began to move after about 5 minutes, the young girl hurriedly tried to find a seat. She came across a room just in time to hear "Wow!" from one of the compartments. She looked in. Shyly she came to see two faces. "Hello." She waved. "Hi, oh its you again." She recognized the boy from the wand shop. She grinned and sat down. "Do you mind? No other ones left." She shrugged as the two boy grinned. "Mind? We're bloody honored!" One laughed. The other grinned. "You know. I never caught your names." She said. "I'm Harry." The dark haired one from before spoke. "Harry Potter." He finished. She blinked, then remembered the name. "Oh…" Her violet eyes widened. "And I'm Ronald Wesley, Ron." The other boy with reddish hair and greenish colored eyes grinned at her. "My name's Hotaru Tomoe." She smiled. "Hotaru? Strange name… Where you from?" Ron questioned. 

Ron and Harry grinned at their new companion who broke the mellow conversation. "Japan." Came her reply to Ron's question. Both had wide eyes. "Wow! Bloody wow!" Ron whispered. "Muggle word too?" He gulped. Hotaru nodded. "Cool. You both have a great deal in common." Ron pointed at the quiet set of new friends he got on this train ride. 

The rest of the train ride was like a blur. Hotaru saw Harry get his glasses fixed by a frizzy headed girl with blue colored eyes named Hermione Granger. Hermione and Ron and Harry talked, while Hotaru worked in her notebook sketching a picture of the scenery they passed. A boy interrupted their conversations and Hotaru's doodling. He was tall, with short glazed blonde white colored hair and piercing eyes that sort of frightened Hotaru. "Is it true Harry Potter is in this compartment?" he asked. "Yes." Harry answered for his small group. "I'm Draco Malfoy." The boy smirked at him and spoke in a cold tone. Ron giggled and got a glare from Draco. "You think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me about the Wesleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." He sneered. Draco turned to face Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, although I'm sure that one of your friends appears to be of the better sort." He glanced at Hotaru, eyes full of hunger. 

Hotaru shivered slightly under the gaze Draco was giving her. Her fear and anger grew to a harsh height as he glared darkly at her. His blue ice cold eyes watching her carefully looking at each of her features. She clutched onto her sketchpad and pens tightly, a cold sweat beginning to form on her hands. Her body inwardly moved to lean towards Hermione for protection. "I think I can figure out whose of the bad sort by myself." Harry coolly stated, brown eyes glaring at the icy boy. Draco's eyes left Hotaru and he sneered. "We'll see Potter." He turned and walked from the room. Hotaru felt faint and once he was gone she sighed relieved. Though the girl was silent an evil smirk came to her mind. She began to draw something that would break the others into laughter. 

"Man…Spooky guy." Harry shuddered as his two talkative friends spoke about Draco. Hotaru was drawing on her sketchpad. "Guys…" She smirked, giggling slightly. The group turned to look at her. "What Firefly?" Hermione asked. The group looked at her. "It's what her name means in English." She sighed as Hotaru nodded in agreement. Hotaru turned the parchment toward them and the group broke out laughing. There on the picture was an image of Draco with a devil like appearance. She giggled, a soft smile running on her lips. 

"Hey Firefly! Tell us about yourself." Harry commanded after they calmed down. "Everyone's heard about me, and you learned of Ron from the beginning and Hermione in 10 seconds flat." He stopped to chuckle at Hermione's red face. Hotaru blushed slightly. "I don't know what to say. My dad and mother are both gone, but my dad was a Muggle. All I really know about magic is everything the family that adopted me has told me. Like my super huge name." She grinned. The talking of Hotaru Tomoe had finally begun…

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2: Year 1

By Aiko Hotaru

I don't own SM or HP. However Hotaru's long name is mine!!!

The group walked off the ship together and looked to see a giant calling for the first years. Hotaru grinned and looked at her new friends. She felt at peace, like she finally belonged somewhere. After years of disgrace and horrible torture, she belonged. Harry and Ron smirked and raced ahead of the girls toward the giant. The group, including all of the first years made their way to the new home called Hogwarts. 

Hotaru's heart thumped loudly in her chest as the man called Hagrid helped her into the strange boat. Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly joined her. "Alright boat's forward." Hagrid told the boats and soon they were on their way. Hotaru shook with anticipation at the thought of meeting the last of her family finally. Haruka said something that had made each passing night before this seem like an endless wait. 

**Flashback**

"Hotaru…you also have a grandfather alive." Hotaru glanced at her father figure. "Really?" Hotaru whispered. "He's the strongest, wisest man that everyone wished they had for one. A man you will soon meet after you arrive at Hogwarts. I know. I will tell you about the time he discovered a use for dragon's blood. It was a huge mistake really." Haruka grinned, tucking the child in and beginning the tale. "You see he…" Haruka's happy voice faded as Hotaru hit reality again.

**End Flashback**

Hotaru blinked and looked up at the towering castle. It had a pleasant happy ring to the name. She felt herself lift in heart and soul. When Hagrid left the company, Harry seemed upset, but she gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder to reassure him he'd see his friend again. He gave her a happy smile. "Hello First years." Came a stern yet soft woman's voice. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall." The tall skinny woman stated. She had bright wed hair and dark greenish colored eyes. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like our family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. Be prepared and don't be afraid." 

Hotaru smiled at the kind although stern lady. She knew immediately she liked this woman. She stepped up toward her and pulled her sleeve slightly, blushing somewhat. "yes?" The great professor questioned her. "I…My caretakers told me you call us by name…I was wondering if you could call me just "Hotaru Tomoe" Not the entire enormous thing." She looked at her feet. "Sorry dear. Rules are rules, sides its not THAT long." Professor McGonagall crossed her arms and smirked. Hotaru shuttered. "Alright ma'am." She crept back to Harry and his friends. Harry looked at her curiously. "What was that about?" Hotaru looked at the three curious friends she'd made and those listening in on the conversation and shrugged. "You will see." She told them. 

The first years held their breaths as the professor led them into the room. The first few steps were hard for Hotaru and Harry and their group of friends, but they overcame the fear and found themselves mystified by the candles floating in the room. A group of adults dressed very oddly stood in the front. Hotaru realized the ceiling was somehow bewitched. "Dumbledore did a masterpiece." She heard one of the other first years, Susan Bones recite calmly. The name was the same as etched in her brain. She looked at the adults who sat in seats of wooden ancient chairs calmly watching their presence. Professor McGonagall moved more quickly than the group and went to a hat and thin chair up in the front of everyone. "When I call your names come here for sorting." She told the first years. "Susan Bones." The girl raced forward. The dull, dirty old hat was placed on her head and it immediately afterward called out, "HufflePuff!" So began the long wait of sorting…

TBC…


	4. Chapter 3: year 1

By Aiko Hotaru

Don't own SM or HP, but I do own Hotaru's long name!

Hotaru and Harry and the rest of their little group watched numbly as the first years were called upon to receive their new houses. The entire room of First years seemed extravagantly nervous. Harry glanced to see Draco waving at him as the blonde snuck up trying to get closer to the two of them. "Don't look now…but there's a Malfoy on the loose." He told the girl who pulled out her pen and replied. "Do I get to draw on him now?" She watched her friends hide their giggles. Then it happened the long never ending name began. Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and began, "Hotaru Hoshiko Aiko Neko Umi Hikari Arika Tenshi…" She stopped to take another breath before going on, "Syria Shi Novena Yami Keiko Sarah Lee Dumbledore Tomoe." She finally ended. Harry, Hermione and Ron's eyes were as big as their wide mouths, so was Draco's too. Hotaru grimaced at the looks, as the rest of the room seemed to look about for her appearance. Taking a deep sigh, the tomato red raven headed girl climbed the steps toward the hat. 

"Was it me or did I hear Dumbledore in that name?" Came one voice. "I thought I heard Keiko? As in Kiki the flyer?" Another commented. "What about Arika Tenshi? ISN'T that the famous Gryffindor Healer?" Yet again came a voice in the room. Hotaru sighed, remembering when Setsuna told her this long strange name. 

***Flashback***

Hotaru glared at Setsuna. "You are joking right?" She muttered. Setsuna merely broke out laughing as she and Haruka and Michiru nodded their heads. "That's my ridiculous name? It's more like having 15 or is it 16 names! Oh who cares! It's ridiculous!" She cried out. "Well…You're named after Keiko Tomoe, You're mother, who was called Kiki at times. The best dang flyer about, next to her best friend, James Potter. Then there's Akira Tenshi, greatest healer, Hoshiko Aiko, The wonderful Japanese Witch who discovered teleportation, Syria Shi, the famous writer and novelist your mother adored, Yami Novena the first wizard who actually dived off of the grand cannon and Sarah Lee Dumbledore your great-great-great grandmother." Michiru gave a nod and Hotaru sweat dropped. "I'm named after 6 people?" She whispered harshly, then blushed. "Course you could go by Kiki like your mother did." Haruka grinned. Hotaru's eyes widened mad. "NOOOO!!! Not that!!!" She screamed angered. 

**End Flashback**

Hotaru felt that hat lightly touch her head. She felt it go into her mind, probing for information on her. 'You're strong-willed…' she heard it mutter in her brain. When he tried to go into her past she gave him a dark signal that said NO! It sighed, 'hard one huh?' It commented. "You could say that…" She whispered so that not even the professor near her could hear her. 'Got the perfect place for you kid…same as the rest of your family, sides old prof would kill me if his grandkid wasn't in his daughters house' the hat told her in her head. "Gryffindor!" It cried to the students. Hotaru got up slowly and made her way to Hermione. The small girl was soon pounded with questions by the fuzzy headed one. "Are you really a Dumbledore?" "Why didn't you say it earlier?" "How come you don't look like the Professor?" "Who are you really?" Hotaru blushed and looked at Harry who was blinking at her looking just as much confused and nervous as she had been. He shrugged and so did she. It felt good knowing one person would feel the same when he went up.

"Harry Potter!" Came Harry's turn….and soon the young man was sitting next to her giving her a strange yet happy look…

TBC….


End file.
